powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
100% Muscle Usage
The ability to use 100% of the body's muscle mass, increasing the user's strength. Sub-power of Body Supremacy. Physical counterpart of Maximum Brain Capacity, Variation of Peak Human Strength. Also Called * Uninhibited Muscle Access/Usage Capabilities Users are able to completely use every muscle in their body, while under normal conditions most humans use only 20-30%. Even chimps can be 4-5 times stronger than the average human because they can use every muscle in their body. This is because their body structure allows them to do so. Associations *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Adrenal Activation *Peak Human Strength, Enhanced Strength, Supernatural Strength or Absolute Strength *Muscle Manipulation *Psionic Strength *Strength Absorption *Strength Combat *Strength Manipulation Limitations *Users can be overpowered by users of Supernatural Strength (Some users more easily than others, due to the varying levels of Supernatural Strength). *Is not Supernatural Strength. *With extended use, using the full power of ones muscles would eventually burn them out completely. *When used carelessly, it can lead to someone breaking their own bones from the sheer pressure exerted by the muscles. *May accelerate lactic acid build-up, tiring the user faster. Known Users See Also: Uninhibited Muscle Power. Trivia *100% muscle usage is different from peak human strength in that it has little to no relation to actual muscle mass. While having more muscle mass does increase the overall strength, someone of average physical strength who uses 100% of their muscle capability could overpower someone with Peak Human Strength (who would be using the normal percentage). *In some verses, using 100% of your muscle can increase your physical capacities a hundredfold, but at the same time it could cost you your life. Gallery File:Gyanza_Rujike_Muscle.png|Gyanza Rujike (Black Cat) using all of his ki onto his muscles, increasing himself to his max. File:Frieza_100%.jpg|Frieza (Dragon Ball) bulking himself up to 100%, reaching the strongest of his natural form. TrunksFutureUltraSuperSaiyan-Ep164.png|Using Super Saiyan Third Grade, Trunks (Dragon Ball) removes all of his body's natural inhibitors, allowing him to use 100% of his muscle strength. Tenryū_Kokyū_Hō.jpg|Using Tenryū Kokyū Hō, Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) taps into his full muscle strength. Shizuo2.jpg|Because he was born without any of the mental limiters necessary to restrain muscle strength, Shizuo Heiwajima (Durarara) is able to use the full 100% of his strength at all times. File:Night_Guy.png|Might Guy (Naruto) opened all Eight Gates, releasing every bit of his muscle's powers to the point of distorting space. File:Younger_Tugoro_100%_Full_Power.png|Younger Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho) raising his muscle strength to 100%, requiring him to feed on souls to maintain his strength. File:Younger_Toguro_at_120%.png|Younger Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho) forced his muscle's strength to go to 120%, causing a fatal strain that led to his demise. Belial and Zagan magic combination.png|Hakuryuu (Magi the Labyrinth of Magic) can use both Zagan and Belial's life magic to draw out the maximum strength of his soldiers... Berserker soldiers.png|...giving them berserker like physical power. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Peak Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Rare power Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Cellular Manipulation